1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to relieving and eliminating water problems associated with the exterior and interior of an enclosure's foundation and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for inhibiting the growth of mold with existing or newly installed structural waterproofing system by insulating a vapor diffusion retarder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The foundations of buildings often experience water problems due to a variety of causes. When such foundations are constructed, the surrounding soil must be removed prior to construction and then replaced after the foundation is completed. As a result, foundations can become damaged as soil settles outside of the foundation. Furthermore, a negative grade sloping toward the foundation is also often formed due to such settling. With the negative grade, the force of gravity causes water to move toward the foundation cracking the foundation and eventually entering into the building. This is especially true of basements and crawl spaces. When water enters a dwelling, many problems arise, both to the physical structure of the dwelling and to the air.
It is known in the art to install structural waterproofing systems to drain water from basements and crawl spaces. While certain waterproofing systems involve systems outside of the homes, many typical waterproofing systems include some method of draining the water from inside the building to the outside. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,034 discloses a basement draining channel that extends around the periphery of a basement floor, next to the wall, for draining away collected water. The channel includes a plurality of drain entrance holes leading to drain tubes. When water enters the basement walls, it is directed to a preformed channel and directed toward the entrance holes due to gravity. The water is channeled via gravity to a drain connector pipe to a sump pump.
A problem may exist with current waterproofing systems which utilize such devices. With these devices collecting water and in contact with the walls of the basement, the temperature of the exposed surfaces of the devices are cooled below the temperature of the basement or crawl space due to the water being collected. Consequently, water condensation may occur within the room along the face of the interior panel as the moisture vapor within the room, at the temperature of the room, contacts the colder surface. Such condensation may lead to the development of mold.
Dampness and associated mold from such evaporation causes damage to buildings, ruins possessions, produces foul odors, and even presents potential health problems. When excessive moisture or water accumulates indoors, growing molds produce allergens, irritants, and potentially toxic substances. Although mold growth can be treated, it cannot be eliminated as long as a moisture problem exists. Thus, there is a need in the art for a waterproofing system that inhibits the growth of mold.
Additionally, other deficiencies with certain waterproofing system exists. Some interior panels may not be of sufficient size to collect all of the water entering into the basement, or they may be unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need for improved interior waterproofing panels.